A Start Of A Remembrance
by RunnyBabbits
Summary: A short GerIta story with a hint of fluff. Germany still has no idea who Holy Roman Empire is?
1. Chapter 1

_GerIta Short Story_ - **Start of a Remembrance**

 **(** Note- This is only my imagination inspired by Himaruya Hidekaz's Hetalia)

Blue the sky was, and warm the weather. Italy had convinced me to take a break and sit in the fields to watch the sunset, when it came.

"Hey Italy," I said to Italy.

"Yes, Germany?" he replied, lookingat me. One hand was on the ground and one arm was nonchalantly swung across his knees. I ignored my thumping heart and went on. "What are you thinking about?"

There was a pause. "Ve~ Just wondering where someone is. He kinda looks like you."

"R-Really. How strange," was all I could say to that remark. "Who was he?"

"Er, remember you asked if I had a first love?" Italy asked.  
I blushed, also remembering that incident on Valentine's Day. "Ya, was he a human?"

Italy shook his head. "Nope. He was like us, but he left Austria's house where I'd been working at, a long, long time ago. Was it the 1300's?"

"Oh?" Italy's lover knew him since then? Certainly, it was a pity I didn't know Italy so long ago, and… who could possibly handle Italy besides me? Curious, I prodded Italy to go further. "You didn't go with him?"

"I wonder what would've happened if I had joined him."

So Italy's first love was a country?

"Why didn't you join him?" I asked.

Italy leaned back slightly, resting on his forearm and elbows. "Because he wanted to become big like Grandpa Rome. Grandpa Rome disappeared because he got too big and tried to become even bigger."Italy opened his eyes lazily, continuing with his story. Strangely, he was actually being serious for one., I can only hope that's a good thing. "I know we'll probably never meet again, but I can't help thinking about it."

Not having ever had a love before, I couldn't understand what it was like to wait for someone for centuries on end. But I love Italy, as much as I can't comprehend it, and the idea of not seeing him for a week was absurd even with a mountain's worth of work.

I leaned towards him and cradled him in my arms. "Ve?!" He exclaimed softly, surprised I was the one sneak hug attacking him. Usually, I'd be on the receiving end on an hourly basis; I suspect he sometimes hhugs me in my sleep. It could explain why I woke up sometimes and find myself hugging him.

"I'm sorry," I muttered awkwardly. "I'm sorry you had to wait for someone for so long. Whoever this country is, I don't think he would ever leave you alone if he had a choice." What was I saying? Wasn't this just pointing out that the country had dissolved and disappeared? Gone?

Italy sat up gently in my arms and faced me, smiling. "You're always so serious, Germany. It's okay now; I have such good friends like you and Japan. Plus, I get to see my big brothers everyday! I just hope wherever Holy Roman Empire is now, he's just as happy as me. Germany…?"

I froze right when he said Holy Roman Empire. Sensing that something was wrong, Italy shook me lightly. "Germany, don't worry okay?"

When had I heard that name before?

" _And that's how the awesome me-!"_

Wait a minute, didn't Prussia saying something about this Holy Roman Empire? Of all things I had to forget, why this?

"Holy Roman Empire," I murmured, frustrated. I'm sure I've heard about this person who'd made Italy wait for so long. Even if I'm happy Italy was here…

Italy waved his hand in front of me, shaking me out of my thoughts. Holy Roman Empire could wait. The person who didn't depart with him was more important.

I took Italy's waving hand. "Es geht."

His look of relief showed. "Don't scare me like that, Germany," he pouted, burying his head into my shoulders. I smiled, hugging him back. "Yeesh, Italy, you're still such a big baby."

I heard a sniffle in reply. We sat there like that for a while, until Japan stumbled on us.

"Oh good," Japan said, when he saw Italy and me. "I was wondering where you guys were."

"Oh Japan, why don't you sit with us and watch the sunset too?" Italy patted the grass. A cat appeared behind a fence and walked completely uncatlike towards Italy, curled up, and closed its eyes. Look at Italy. He's so harmless, cats can sense it too.

Japan knelt down and petted the feline and she didn't stir. He looked at Italy and me, saying, "It's good to have a get-together after a world meeting, especially after Mr. England and America quarrel. But now, it's almost time to go home. I have prepared nikujaga, and will be staying over. Would it be alright, Germany?" I poked Italy's cheek. He obviously was staying over tonight. "Join the club."

"Of course you can, japan!" Italy said. "He always lets me stay over! We even bathe together!"

Japan took a step back and looked at a spot on a tree. "I see. You two are in that sort of relationship."

'Eh?" Italy said, confused. "You're right, Japan! You already know we're pretty close!"

"N-No, Japan, this dummkopf is only-"

Italy stood up, and shouted, "Race you to your house, Germany!" The cat sprang up from her nap and ran after him. I could've sworn she looked back for a split second and _winked._

"Italyyy!" I shouted, chasing after him.

"Please wait Germany!" Japan's voice came behind me.

Ya, this is the way things are and will be for awhile. But I'll have to figure out who Holy Roman Empire is sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Omake**

"Oh perfect timing West," Bruder said looking at me from his laptop.

"I thought I banned you from ever touching that laptop again," I grumbled.

"Not important right now," Prussia said. "I was just asking Italy if he had a first love, and I'm waiting for his reply."

"Why are you asking Italy something like that?" I sighed at Prussia's hopelessness. "And who is-"

"Ah, I got his message…. Holy Roman Empire?!" Prussia stared at his computer screen in shock, then looked at me, gaping. "That would mean!"

"Which reminds me," I cleared my throat. "Who is Holy Roman Empire?"

"Ehm.."

Note- Prussia is a little too shocked for now, but after a getting over the shock, and lecturing Germany for not remembering the time when he'd explained who Holy Roman Empire was...

Happy end? Even after the end their future will continue! (W)


End file.
